The present invention relates to a metal gasket with a coating at a flange, for an internal combustion engine. In particular, a coating is applied to a flange formed at an outer peripheral portion of a plate for the gasket or around a hole to be sealed, to increase a thickness at the flange, so that a sealing pressure is adjusted precisely at the flange.
Conventionally, in a gasket having a portion to be sealed, such as a hole or an outer peripheral portion of the gasket, a flange or turning portion is formed in the gasket around the portion to be sealed. In case a specific surface pressure is required at the flange, a shim as means for forming a surface pressure is sometimes deposited under the flange to increase the thickness thereat. However, in case the shim is used, if the thickness of the shim to be installed is relatively thick, the shim can be easily made and installed. However, if the thickness of the shim is relatively thin, the manufacturing cost of the shim becomes expensive. Also, the adjustment of the thickness by the shim can not be made so easily, so that the entire cost of the gasket becomes high.
The present invention has been made in view of the problems as stated above, and an object of the invention is to provide a metal gasket having a flange or turning portion around a hole to be sealed and/or an outer peripheral portion of the gasket, in which a thickness adjustment at the flange can be easily made at a low cost.
Another object of the invention is to provide a metal gasket as stated above, in which the thickness adjustment at the flange can be surely made as desired.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.